Firsts
by CrimzonChyld
Summary: J2 AU A collection of Jensen and Jared's "first times" with each other, from their first meeting to . . . well, y'know. NOW with a new Sam & Dean cameo at the beginning. Then probably at the very end. Rating so far for language. Probably a higher rating later.
1. The Way They Met

**I wrote this a few months ago and decided to publish it today because I think the ALT key is permanently stuck to my forehead from banging my head repeatedly into the keyboard because the next chapter of WIT is NOT COMING OUT RIGHT and I'm losing my mind. Now my head hurts and I need a break and doing something that doesn't require thinking or keeping characters IN CHARACTER sounds good to me.**

**Then it was pointed out that J2 isn't EXACTLY allowed on FF . . . so I've fixed it.**

**My first J2 AU. Multi chapter if anyone likes it enough.**

**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

* * *

Sam has always been too curious for his own good. After Dean and his little trip to an alternate universe with no magic where the two of them were actors playing . . . well . . . themselves, he started thinking.

It was right in the realm of the Multiverse theory . . . how many other universes were out there with people who were just like them but living different lives? Try as he might, he could not get the idea out of his head.

There was nothing to be done about it though, he wasn't about to go looking for another way to explore other worlds, he'd probably get stuck somewhere or forever jump from world to world looking for "home" . . . like Quantum Leap or Sliders.

So he put that thought away for a very, very long time.

Then they found the bunker and all those books and Sam went research crazy for a while. Oh he didn't go looking for an end to his curiosity about "other worlds" but he found it. A way to peek into the other possibilities which existed far beyond the reaches of their world. All he needed was some basic ingredients (all of which could be found in the bunker) and something to look through and he'd be all set.

That's how Dean found himself in the library one day with a bright red View-Master in his hand.

"Dude," Dean looked at his brother a little exasperated, "you can't be serious."

"C'mon Dean," Sam said, still polishing the front lenses of his own View-Master, "don't you want to see if it will work? Aren't you just a little curious?"

"About what?" Dean asked incredulous, "About what great lives we have somewhere else where circumstances are different?" He shook his head, "Sometimes you're better off not knowing things, Sammy."

"You're not at all interested?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Look, the best part is that we'll see it all through our other selves eyes. It'll be kind of like when we were those actors except while we're watching from the inside, we'll know their thoughts and everything, we just won't feel anything because we won't actually be there . . ." Sam trailed off at the blank look on his older brother's face. " . . . It'll be a lot less complicated if I don't explain it first."

After giving a Sam a long look, Dean sighed,"How will we even be seeing the same thing?"

Sam felt himself blush, "Well . . . um, when I recite this spell we . . ." he coughed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, "we'll be holding hands . . ."

"Seriously?" Dean blurted.

Sam shrugged helplessly and then gave his brother his innocent and pleading puppy look that always worked on him.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment before blowing out a breath, "The things I do for you." He muttered, flopping down in a leather armchair.

Sam smirked and sat down in the chair next to Dean then held out his hand. With a disgruntled look, Dean took it and they simultaneously raised their View-Masters to their eyes. Sam recited the spell he had memorized and for a moment all they saw was darkness . . .

And then . . .

***J2*J2*J2***

Everyone knew that Jared Padalecki was a romantic. So when some one would ask about how he and Jensen had met, he knew most people expected a properly mushy romantic story full of clichés. Eyes meeting across a crowded room, fingers brushing as the reached for the same book in a bookstore, bumping into each other at the local supermarket and sharing a recipe for pasta (because everyone knows gay men love pasta). Maybe even a story of one of Jared's dogs running off in the park and Jared searching frantically yet, unsuccessfully, then the dog being returned to him by the handsome stranger known as Jensen.

It would be Kismet, fate, destiny, providence.

Unfortunately, each scenario, would be a complete and total lie. Although Jared would love to weave a story of he and Jensen meeting because of divine will, that they were destined to find each other and fall in love, Jared was a horrible liar.

So always told the truth.

_*j2*j2*j2*_

_"You idiot!" Jensen snarled at the intern that just barreled into him. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes! Why don't you watch where you're going?"_

_Jared stared down at the shorter man that he'd nearly knocked over as he was rushing through the hallway. The blond man with intense green eyes, eyes filled with fury, who was now wearing his entire cup of coffee on his pristine white button down shirt and deep blue tie._

_"I-I-I'm sorry." Jared stuttered out, suddenly feeling like the klutzy teen he used to be. "I was in a hurry, I didn't -"_

_"Just fucking great," Jensen continued, staring at the stain quickly setting into his shirt. "Brand new fucking shirt."_

_"Do you have another shirt you could wear?" Jared asked hopefully._

_He glared up at Jared again, "What, do you think I just carry spare shirts with me? Who the hell does that?"_

_Jared's father did that, actually. His dad always had two extra shirts and an extra tie at his office so if something happened, like, oh say, if he got coffee on his shirt . . . somehow . . . or even if it was too hot that day and he sweat through one shirt, he'd have another back up to wear. It was only recently that Jared realized that not many people had the same kind of foresight that, quite frankly, seemed pretty obvious to him._

_"Your getting the dry cleaning bill for this, buddy." Jensen announced, spinning on his heel and stalking away. "And watch where you're going from now on you . . . you Sasquatch."_

_Jared almost snapped back at him, intern or not he _had_ apologized and he _did _feel bad. He just especially hated it when people made comments about his height. He didn't mind being tall but he hated standing out and his height made that nearly impossible to avoid._

_However, Jared couldn't find it in him to say anything, what with everyone in the hallway staring at him, as he watched Jensen's retreating back. He knew the man. Well, he didn't actually _know him_, know him. Jared just passed his office a few times each day. He could still remember the first time he passed by that office, nearly two months ago, seeing Jensen leaning back casually in his chair, on the phone, a wide smile on his face, eyes crinkled at the corner. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous in the moment, Jared had to stop for a minute and stare, then glance down at the lacquered name next to the door. Jensen Ackles. He'd scurried away quickly afterwards, not wanting to get caught staring._

_Since that day, Jared, being the romantic he was, had imagined a thousand different ways in which he and Jensen would meet and become acquainted. None of them involved slamming into him and possibly ruining a very expensive looking shirt._

_Jared sighed, sure that he had just ruined his chances at ever even getting to know Jensen Ackles._


	2. First Kiss

**I'm sick . . . **

**I'm also fairly certain I'm going to lose my job.**

**The one girl I was becoming friends with got fired for stupid reasons and it's not fair.**

**She ships Larry Stylinson and I don't even listen to One Direction (so not into boy bands), and I'm usually skeptical of this sorts of things (I don't think that the J2 romance it real, still fun to ship) but after she showed me all the "evidence" . . . dude, seriously, are the people who DON'T believe in it blind, or stupid? No offense but if they were any more obvious they'd be out about it. Eleanor is a beard and Modest! Management sucks.**

**ANYWAY, so I added a little Sam & Dean in the first chapter since RPF isn't TECHNICALLY allowed (even though people still do it) so, yeah, now it's officially a Supernatural fic.**

**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

* * *

The story of their first kiss was supposed to be on, or after, their first date. Maybe it would happen in during the day, the sun shining through the trees, highlighting Jensen's blond hair. Maybe it would happen during a sudden downpour, the rain soaking them both before they could find shelter. Or maybe it would be at the end of a wonderful evening with a promise of a phone call and seeing each other again soon. Whatever the case, when their lips met it there would be music and fireworks and all the other kinds of things that only happen in movies.

There is a reason those kinds of things only happened in movies.

_j2j2j2_

_Jared glared across the room as Jensen laughed at something Mike was saying. He watched the way his whole face lit up, he'd already memorized those creases around his eyes._

_It was stupid really, two months ago he literally ran into, what he now considered "his crush" and although he should have been thoroughly put off by the way Jensen had virtually screamed at him in front of a whole hallway full of co-workers, it hadn't changed his feelings. If anything, he pined more for Jensen now than before he'd almost knocked him over and made him spill his coffee all over himself._

_The most irritating part was the fact that Jensen still seemed not to know he existed. Before the incident, Jared knew that Jensen didn't know him, Jared was just another intern and Jensen was the gorgeous guy in a nice office. Now though, Jensen still acted the same way, like Jared was just another faceless intern. Or maybe Jared was being purposely ignored, maybe Jensen knew who he was but wished he didn't. Jared didn't know which he would prefer to be the truth._

_In any case, this was always the worst part. Whenever he had to watch as Jensen laughed and joked and sometimes flirted with the other co-workers while Jared was left staring at him longingly across the room._

_Reading about something like that, it sounded romantic and made him feel wistful. Actually doing it in real life made Jared feel pathetic._

_The Christmas decorations of the annual office party did nothing but make him feel more grouchy. He was surrounded by a bunch of intoxicated people, happy that they had the next two weeks off. Jared wasn't so much put off by that as he was by the constant flirting going on. Everyone touching everyone else strictly more than necessary . . . like how Mike laid a hand on Jensen's shoulder and let it slide down to his elbow before letting go. Everyone using alcohol as an excuse to stand closer to another person since they needed something to balance on . . . like Mike seemed to need the desk that Jensen happened to be leaning against. Everyone using the mistletoe as an excuse to stick their tongue down another person's throat . . . at least there was no mistletoe near Jensen and Mike._

_Jared was distracted from his thoughts by some clapping to his left. Genevieve Cortese and Katie Cassidy were kissing across the room while people cheered them on. As he watched he could see Richard Speight holding a long ruler with a string attached to it and a dangling sprig of mistletoe. Richard left the two and traveled over to where Misha Collins and Rachel Miner where standing, holding the mistletoe over their head. Being thoroughly intoxicated they decide to put on an equally good show for everyone._

_Jared shook his head, office party or not, he could only ever see this ending in a sexual harassment lawsuit. At least he was far enough away that if Richard wanted to get him into the kissing act, Jared could escape unscathed._

_Then Jared's eyes widened as he realized the direction that Richard was headed towards was going to bring him right to Jensen and Mike._

_Jared had no claim on Jensen, Mike was probably some one Jensen might actually want to kiss in fact . . . oh hell no._

_Jared may be the pathetic loser wanting Jensen from afar but there was no way he was going to watch Mike kiss Jensen . . . _his _Jensen._

_Jared put down the drink in his hand, squared his shoulders and stalked across the room. He marched up and stopped directly next to the chatting couple. Jensen was chuckling along with Mike as they shared some private joke between them._

_"Excuse me, Jensen?" Jared said and was amazing that it came out strong and sure and not weak and quaking._

_Jensen looked up at him and he was more breathtaking when Jared could see his smile up close. The laughter in his green eyes, the faded freckles over the bridge of his nose that must be more obvious in the summer._

_"Yeah?" Jensen said, looking at him expectantly but with no clear recognition._

_Jared almost forgot why he'd come over in the first place. Thankfully, Richard dropped the mistletoe between them at that moment. Jensen looked up, startled. Richard started encourage a kiss, Jensen looked at Mike, then at Jared and then looked as though he wanted to say something._

_Jared wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. Summing up all the courage he possessed, and some he got from the alcohol he'd consumed, Jared took Jensen's face between his admittedly huge hands and hauled him up for a kiss._

_It wasn't the most graceful move, Jensen was thrown off balance. He flailed for a minute, made a muffled sound that could have been an oath or a protest. Then he clutched Jared shirt to keep himself upright. He wasn't kissing back so much as he was letting himself be kissed but at least he wasn't fighting it._

_For all that Jared was thrilled at getting to kiss "his crush", it was slightly disappointing not to be kissed back. Jensen had a beautiful mouth and Jared longed to feel it move against his own._

_Then it _did_ move, Jensen sucked Jared's lower lip into his mouth. It felt electrifying, Jared could barely contain his joy._

_Until, that is, Jensen bit him._

_It wasn't a hard bite, more of a nip but it was hard enough to not be a playful kissing nip. It stung but to Jared, it was a kind of good sting._

_He pulled back and Jensen stared at him, frowning at him in confusion, he straightened up and let go of Jared's shirt._

_"The fuck, dude?" Jensen said, sounding breathless, which made Jared absurdly proud of himself._

_"Jared, actually," he said, smiling slightly, then figured, _what the hell_? "I was just wondering if I could buy you a latte sometime."_

_Jensen looked at him, even more confused, or maybe like he thought Jared was on drugs, "I drink coffee . . ."_

_Jared giggled (yes, giggled), somewhat hysterically, the alcohol that had emboldened him starting to wear off already, "Coffee then."_

_Still looking lost, Jensen shook his head and opened his mouth to respond but Mike grabbed his shoulder at that moment, he leaned over and started whispering furiously in Jensen's ear, all while tugging him away from Jared. Whatever Mike was saying must have been convincing because Jensen was letting himself be led across the room and down an adjoining hall._

_After a moment, Jared felt sort of foolish, standing by himself again. Richard had long since moved on to other people in the room. He sighed in disappointment and thought, if he couldn't date Jensen, at least he got to kiss him. He just hoped that one of those sexual harassment lawsuits wasn't in his own future._

_Jared headed to the restroom, fairly sure he was about to be sick. Whether it was from nerves or drinks he couldn't be sure. He was sure, however, that office parties sucked and he would try to avoid them at all costs.  
_


End file.
